Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, the application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Moreover, multiple standards are defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices. For example, there are multiple types of interface defined for communications between an application processor and a display or camera within mobile device, including the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance.
The MIPI Alliance specifies the “C-PHY” standard, which provides high-speed data communication over a trio of wires. There is continuous demand for increased performance from mobile devices at decreased cost. The complexity of encoder/decoder circuits in a C-PHY interface can be a deterrent when the high-performance capabilities offered by the interface exceed the needs of the application. Additionally, complex device layouts may be required to facilitate flexible routing of the trio of wires.